


痴汉与杀人魔（1）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	痴汉与杀人魔（1）

唰唰唰——  
钢丝球摩擦着地面发出令人牙酸的声音，我跪在地上，戴着橡胶手套，用专门能去除血污的洗液擦洗着地面，脖子因为长时间的低头而酸痛不已，手臂也因为一直重复的擦洗动作而疼痛起来，坚硬的地面把我小腿的骨头隔得生疼。  
但我一刻也没停，这是亲爱的让我做的事情。  
他让我做的事情，我从来都是拼了命也要做好的。  
老旧的房门被打开，发出咯吱声，这让我的注意力分散开，当看到进来的修长身影时，我眼前一亮。  
“亲爱的，您回来了？”我像一只乞讨的流浪狗一样，爬了过去。  
“嗯。”徐文祖脱下西装外套，搭在手臂上，我就这么跪着仰望着他，看着他那精美绝伦的五官和弧度美好的下颌线，这样的人居然能让我待在他身边，我觉得万分荣幸。  
“啧，”徐文祖皱了皱眉头，冲我踢过来，“眼神，我不喜欢。”  
我的下巴挨了一下，嘴角磕破了，我不在意地随手抹去血迹，收回自己那垂涎的眼神，盯着自己下方的一小块地板，免得徐文祖觉得我的眼神冒犯了他。  
看着已经十分干净的地面，他拍了拍我的头，“做得好。”他这么说道。  
得到了徐文祖的夸奖，这对我来说是莫大的荣幸，我的身体几乎要因为这份喜悦而颤抖起来了，我紧爬了两步来到他脚边，“那。。。奖励？”  
“来拿吧。”徐文祖坐在了沙发上，这么居高临下地看着我。  
我伸出因激动而颤抖的手，颤颤巍巍地搭在他的裤子拉锁上，还没付诸行动，便再次被那条长腿踢倒在地，这次我的额头上多了一道淤青。  
“说了多少次了，别用你那肮脏的手碰我。”他一脸嫌弃地说。  
我爬起来，连忙点头称是，凑过去，用嘴叼住拉锁，把拉链拉了下来。  
“这就对了，你就是我养的一条狗，要记得你的身份。”徐文祖单手撑着脑袋懒懒地说道。  
好不容易用嘴把徐文祖的裤子褪下，我的头急切地往他的腿间挤去，嘴凑到那个粉嫩的阴唇处，伸出舌头在穴口舔舐着。  
“呃唔。。。”徐文祖一把抓住我的头发，把我发根拽得痛极了，但我一点都生不起反抗的念头。  
我在他那甜美的、幼嫩的雌穴处，把舌头顺着穴口边缘舔了几下后，伸进了那狭窄的细缝中。  
“哈啊。。。就是那里。。。”徐文祖的大腿夹得特别紧，我的头几乎要被挤压变形。  
我很容易就找到了他最舒服的一点，把那一小块肉吸进嘴里，不断用舌头扫过，用牙齿轻咬。  
徐文祖有一副相当敏感的身体，在我把他的阴蒂用嘴玩弄几分钟后，就揪着我的头发高潮了。  
他的下体涌出大量的透明爱液，全都溅在我的脸上，我猝不及防地被呛了一下，然后专心把他的下面舔干净。  
“硬了啊？”徐文祖一脸玩味地盯着我的下面，我的西装裤被支起了一个小帐篷，说实话早就在他进门的时候我就情不自禁地硬了。  
徐文祖对我来说是春药，他的存在就能让我控制不住生理反应。  
“恶心的男人。”徐文祖一脸鄙视地看着我，像是在看什么脏东西。  
穿着皮鞋的脚伸到了我前面，踏在了我的性器上，我倒抽一口凉气，出了一头冷汗，徐文祖这个人有多狠我是见识过的，如果他觉得我对着他硬了而感到冒犯的话，说不定会直接把我给废了。  
不过如果徐文祖真的想把我废了，我大概也是会顺着他的，他只要勾勾手指，我就什么要求都能满足他了。  
徐文祖一点一点加大着脚下的力度，我的性器很快因为疼痛而萎靡下来，在我咬着牙，几乎已经忍不住痛呼的时候，徐文祖突然放松了力道。  
我大口大口地喘着粗气，额角脸颊边已经全是痛出来的冷汗。  
“以后不要对着我发情，另外，浴缸里的尸体记得处理好。”徐文祖淡淡地说着，站起身来走了出去。

我和徐文祖的相遇始于泉边牙科。  
在那之前，我是一个公司的财务总管，拿着还不错的薪资，过着早九晚五的千篇一律的生活。  
因为嘴里长了颗智齿，我来到了家附近的泉边牙科就诊，那是我和徐文祖的第一次见面。  
他穿着白色的医用大褂，带着金边的眼镜，把口罩拉到下巴，露出挺直的鼻梁和柔软鲜红的嘴唇，皮肤像细腻的白瓷一样毫无瑕疵，他整个人沐浴在正午的阳光下，美得像是画里走出来的似的。  
我就躺在牙科椅上，嘴被扩口器撑开，只能愣愣地盯着他看，也没管这样是否冒犯了他。  
因为离得很近，我能闻到他身上的淡淡甜味，他脸上挂着温柔的微笑，低沉好听的声音交代着注意事项，我一个字都没听进去，只记得他那柔嫩的双唇一开一合，偶尔能窥见那粉色的小舌和珍珠似的牙齿。  
晕晕乎乎地离开了牙科诊所，我班也不上了，找了个隐蔽的地方躲起来，一直盯着诊所门口。  
终于，晚上七点的时候，手里拿着一个提包的漂亮牙医从门口出现，锁好门往家走去。  
我就一路不远不近地跟着，看着他拎着包进入了一个破旧的楼，我心疼起来，他怎么可以住在这么差的地方？  
从此，跟踪他上班下班成了我生活的一部分。  
看着徐文祖的一颦一笑，我心里仿佛有什么东西在沸腾，蒸发出滚烫的热量，让我即痛苦又快乐。  
我开始不再满足于跟踪，而是想方设法离他更进一步。  
我从垃圾桶里检出他丢掉的私人物品，哪怕是吃剩下的面包，我也会带回家好好保存起来。  
我最喜欢收集的就是他喝完的咖啡纸杯，我会在他喝过的带着咖啡渍的地方舔过，幻想着他那温热水润的嘴唇轻轻贴着杯沿，醇香的咖啡缓缓流入他的口腔，柔软的舌头扫过唇角，那该是多么诱人犯罪的场景啊！  
每次想到这里，我都克制不住自己的生理反应，我开始想象他那被扣的一丝不苟的衬衫下面是怎样美好的身体。他经常会进入到我的梦里来，在我的梦里他大胆而主动，关节泛着淡淡的粉色，媚眼如丝地勾着我，放纵着我的任何行为。  
跟踪还在继续着，我并不仅仅是跟踪他，还担任着保护他的职责。  
徐文祖是个非常有爱心的人，他见到路边的流浪猫，都会停下来和它们玩一会，偶尔会从便利店里买些罐头来喂它们，我曾一度嫉妒它们被那双修长白皙的双手抚摸过皮毛，被那温柔多情的眼睛注视。  
这天，不知从哪来的新加入的流浪猫在徐文祖喂食的过程中抓了他一下，那雪白的皮肤立刻就印上了几道刺眼的红痕。  
徐文祖没有生气，反而把罐头推到它眼前，后退了几步不去打扰它的进食。  
徐文祖是多么圣洁的天使啊，就连这不知好歹的畜生伤害了他也不计前嫌地给它食物。虽然徐文祖可以原谅它，我却不可以。  
于是我难得没有跟踪徐文祖跟到牙科诊所，而是在徐文祖走后，抓住了那只可恶的流浪猫。  
“去死！去死吧！居然敢伤害他！”手里坚硬的石块把流浪猫的头砸得粉碎，即使它早已变得血肉模糊，我也无法停止手里的动作，一直泄愤地把它砸成了肉酱。  
“您在干什么？”背后传来的声音让我身体一僵，顿时回复了神志。  
我不敢回头，我怕看到徐文祖脸上厌恶或者害怕的眼神，如果他用那种眼神看着我，我宁愿去自杀。  
“啊，已经被处理掉了吗？谢谢您，看来不需要这些了呢。”  
我诧异地回过头去看他，他手里拿着猫粮，还有一小包老鼠药。  
徐文祖背着光站着，我看不清他的表情，只看到他那投在地上的影子被拉得长长的，扭曲成类似恶魔的样子。


End file.
